


接龙（四）

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, all Aladdin, 是个接龙中的一部分, 有点长
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 和太太们的接龙活动第四章





	接龙（四）

一万个问题萦绕在阿拉丁的脑海，压扁每一个脑细胞，击碎近乎所有的世界观。  
阿拉丁从未像现在这样无助过，犹如大海中的一舟纸船，任风和浪的摆布，最终免不得沉入深渊的命运。他只不过是个普通到乏味的街头男孩，过着更是枯燥到死的生活，也许一天里有那么几分钟梦想自己能够当个出入阿格拉巴集团的体面人，甚至像超级英雄那样获得超能力，从而承担更大的责任，锄奸惩恶也未尝不可，毕竟他和大多数漫画里的英雄有着最大（绝对如此）的共同点：他们没妈又没爸。  
阿拉丁想让日复一日的生活变得精彩有趣，他的愿望在某种程度上算是实现了，莫名其妙中大奖，在飞机上被吸入异世界，还在那里让神秘巫师操了屁股，更要命的是，这世界当真有神灯，而且正安静地躺在他的挎包里。  
上帝怕不是给他扔了只猴爪来实现愿望，阿拉丁难过地想，要是让他选择，他情愿回到之前一成不变的生活，尽管他内心真正的想法并非如此。就好像当时被那巫师操那样，除了感到羞耻，那快感更是让他难忘，甚至到现在他还想要更多。  
现在，阿拉丁还得应付站在门口的活动接待人。那人西装革履，比他高出一个头，掺白的胡子笼住半张脸，凌乱的乌发聚拢到脑后绑成小辫子。想到方才神灯的警告，阿拉丁扯出客气的笑容，偷瞄可供自己逃跑的位置，窗户太高，通风口太小，唯一的出口被挡住——他只好扯过挎包乖乖跟在那人身后，生怕这可能比州长还要壮的接待人一言不合就把他从总统套房扔下去了。  
“我们要去哪？我是说，你们的老板在什么地方？”  
接待人不吭声，生硬地给他开车门。阿拉丁也不意外。  
“你们的老板贾方先生难道不忙吗？为什么要亲自见我？实在是太客气啦！”等红绿灯的时候，阿拉丁试着缓解他和接待人之间的尴尬气氛。  
接待人依然闷不做声，习惯彼此的沉默之后，阿拉丁干脆不说话了。  
贾方——这个世界的贾方，会不会也像异世界的神秘巫师贾方那样邪恶凶残，甚至还会继续对他……阿拉丁望向窗外，双颊不自觉漫上两抹红晕。  
就在阿拉丁陷入难以启齿的回忆时，他的手机以最大音量响了。  
And at last I see the light~ it's like the fog has lifted~  
若是平日，阿拉丁大概会不由自主地跟着哼哼，毕竟这是他最喜欢的迪士尼插曲，但现在他吓了一大跳，差点没让接待人看清前面突然窜出来的狗。一个急刹车，车内只有乐佩公主和小偷尤金的深情对唱，以及两人急遽的心跳声。  
“不好意思，有人给我发信息。”阿拉丁机械地掏出手机。  
“我怕你看不到，所以给你换了个提示音，没想到你最喜欢的歌曲竟然是这个？！”  
“这就把你们吓到差点要撞车啦？”  
阿拉丁给附在后面的meme图逗笑了，见接待人挂着比刚才还要古板发黑的脸，他立马收回笑容。  
“总之言归正传。”  
“不要相信任何人！不要向任何人透露我正躺在你那臭烘烘的包包里！”  
“知道吗？”  
精灵给他发了一百条写着“知道吗”的信息，还好阿拉丁调了静音。  
接下来的路程十分平静，拐向一条颇为偏僻的路时，接待人瞥一眼身旁的男孩，锐利的目光一瞬变得柔和。他猛不防来了一句：“我也很喜欢这首歌。”  
阿拉丁瞪大眼睛，一下子精神了。  
然而那男人很快又换回冷酷的面具，苦大仇深的乌云又笼罩在眉心之间。  
待路两旁的低矮房屋被高大交错的树木替代，接待人又说：“我叫哈基姆。”  
要是他们正站着，阿拉丁估计会给他行个浮夸的屈膝礼。这个壮如熊，高冷如杀手的活动接待人活像个不曾接触过尘俗的国王，更像是那个专爱囚禁少女的野兽。他是不是每句话都不准超过七个字？  
“我叫阿拉丁，不过你应该也知道了。”男孩淡淡地说，心里还是暗喜这人终于打开话匣子了。“有谁会不喜欢乐佩公主呢？”  
哈基姆耸耸肩，用低沉的嗓音哼起了动画里的调调。  
“所以……”阿拉丁清了清嗓子，“你知道的吧，我——”  
“不是gay。”  
“我是gay。”  
阿拉丁捂着脸，觉得比起现在，要他在教皇面前大喊克苏鲁是真的都没那么糟糕。哈基姆不再说话了，他在路边停下来，不知从座椅下找什么东西。  
趁阿拉丁一个不留神，针管插入他的胳膊，很快他便晕倒了。  
醒过来的时候，阿拉丁被横着扛在哈基姆的肩膀上。他们正走出电梯。  
阿拉丁又打又喊，硬是让哈基姆把他放了下来，但大个子抓住男孩的衣领，他哪儿也跑不掉。  
“你到底要把我送去哪里？”  
“进去就知道了。”  
哈基姆推开铁门，把阿拉丁推了进去，随即又关上门。  
阿拉丁一个踉跄，差点没摔到地上。整块地方可以说是空无一物，但地板是软的，角落放置一些蒙了灰的杂物。  
一个女人正转动脚尖婆娑起舞，似乎完全感知不到阿拉丁的存在，心中只有无声的节拍。她灵活得像优雅的青蛇，又如水般肆意。俯身颔首，跃步飞翔，婀娜多姿。阿拉丁看呆了，迷醉于女人的姿态和舞步，他知道她正朝他漫步而来，但他却动弹不得，沉溺在那双盈盈的褐眸之中。  
女人朝前，她的舞步亦是武术，斜脚便是一踢。阿拉丁倒地，短暂的麻痹后鼻子血流泉涌。他真的醒了，抬头怒视那女人，这回看得真切，那跳舞揍人的不过是和他年纪相仿的女孩。  
“你就是贾方所找的‘钻石’？”女孩伸手，语气里毫不掩饰傲气和轻蔑。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”阿拉丁无视她的手，撑着地站起身，胡乱地抹掉脸上的血痕，鼻子已经痛得没有知觉了。“我不是应该要见阿格拉巴集团的老板吗？你是贾方？这家伙什么时候变成个女的了？”  
“你可以叫我茉莉。”  
女孩脱掉外套，为阿拉丁轻轻拭去血迹，这时她又温柔得像位仙女。“对不起，我不应该这样对你的。”她说，“你是我们的客人。”  
“什么意思？”  
待两人坐下后，茉莉向阿拉丁讲述这两天来他求之不得的解释。  
原来茉莉是阿格拉巴集团创建人之女，父亲去世后本应继承家业，却被贾方用某种手段夺走了一切。贾方害怕茉莉会对自己的地位造成威胁，向公众抹黑她的名誉，不惜雇佣杀手去解决掉她，多亏了哈基姆她才躲过一劫。从此两人踏上逃亡之路，一番调查下也终于知道贾方的秘密。原来在这个世界之外还有一个异世界，那里的阿格拉巴是个强盛的王国，宰相贾方帮助现代世界的贾方夺得权力，而这里的贾方要做的，就是帮他找到未经雕琢的钻石。  
茉莉也知道，异世界的自己是阿格拉巴的公主，并且在宰相控制苏丹统治王国后不知所踪。  
“你就是那颗‘钻石’，而且你已经拿到了贾方想要的神灯，是不是？”  
“你想我做什么？”阿拉丁问。 “神灯不可以落到贾方的手里。”茉莉含糊其辞。 阿拉丁移开目光，他不知是否要相信女孩的话，茉莉说的是真的吗？这亦或是另一个等着他跳下去的圈套？如果就这样贸贸然把神灯交给她，会不会像电影里的情节，刚把神灯送出去，美人就会露出真面目？  
阿拉丁决定争取一点考虑时间。  
他开门的时候，发现哈基姆正站在门口，一声不吭，斜眼望着他，又和茉莉交换了眼神。  
阿拉丁走到两人看不到的地方，拿出手机，却发现和精灵通信记录全部消失了，不知该如何联系到他。摩擦神灯，阿拉丁想到，立刻掏出挎包里金灿灿的黄铜灯，上面雕刻的花纹晦涩难懂。  
然而阿拉丁还没来得及摩擦，肩膀压下巨大的手掌，他连忙将神灯塞回挎包，没等他看清那人是谁，已经被那只大手拉着跑了起来。  
“贾方发现我们了。”茉莉跑出来，手里握着枪。她看了一眼阿拉丁，朝哈基姆点点头。“保护好他。”  
“我答应过你的父亲，我要保护好你。”哈基姆甩下阿拉丁的手腕，“要走一起走。”  
“要是贾方得到神灯——无论是哪个贾方，他都能通过愿望实现来统治两个世界。哈基姆，我命令你带着他离开！”  
哈基姆咬咬牙，单手揽住茉莉，朝她额头印上一吻。  
“幸福谷见。”  
说罢，哈基姆拉着阿拉丁，两人从后门逃走了。  
阿拉丁才发现原来两人的藏身之处是一个地下仓库。逃跑的过程并没有他想象中的跌宕起伏，他和哈基姆跳上一辆破旧的面包车，两人一路无言，直到天色已暗，面包车才终于在一家名为“幸福谷”的路边旅馆停了下来。  
哈基姆在前，阿拉丁在后，他们直奔二楼最角落的客房。一进去，阿拉丁发现，这里竟是他们众多秘密基地的其中一个，也许是最为重要的一个。几乎所有空白的墙壁挂满了红线，每一条线的终点都是线索和答案，数不清的照片和裁剪下来的报纸，有些甚至来自于安全局的机密文件，更不用提许多一看就出自茉莉之手的草图和各种神秘符号。  
“我们花了太多的时间去戳破贾方的诡计，这些事情说出来是没人会相信的。”哈基姆脱掉西装外套，暗紫色的衬衫映出胸膛完美的轮廓。他坐在沙发上，给玻璃杯倒上威士忌。  
“你要来点吗？”他问。  
阿拉丁摇摇头，专注于墙上错综复杂的关系图。  
“还是来一点吧。”哈基姆站起来，把酒杯递给男孩。  
阿拉丁抿了一口，呛得他咳嗽连连。哈基姆笑了。  
“原来你会笑的。”阿拉丁把杯子还给他。  
哈基姆收回笑容，催促阿拉丁去洗个澡，早点睡觉。  
阿拉丁十分听话，再说，他也累到不行了。  
谁要是住在“幸福谷”路边旅馆，头个冲入脑子的东西绝对不会是幸福的感觉。阿拉丁站在狭小肮脏的浴室，勉强脱掉衣服，心想这比自家还要差。待全身赤裸，他背对着镜子，扭头观察着从臀缝上爬的黑蛇。吐着信子的狰狞蛇头似乎真的往上爬了些许，久盯不放，阿拉丁甚至听见了黑蛇滋滋的挑衅，仿佛那蛇在蠕动身子，触感像贾方冰冷的指尖，一寸一寸从尾骨爱抚至上。  
想起那晚贾方的蹂躏，阿拉丁竟发觉身下起了反应。  
男孩双唇微张，手握住自己的性器，拇指掠过顶部，含羞草受到触碰会闭合，而他的阴茎则大胆多了——前液沾满手，阿拉丁熟练又带有一丝羞怯地上下撸动着。  
阿拉丁幻想着一个雾气氤氲的房间，他躺在柔软的羽毛床上，后穴已经软湿到不行。男人伏在身上，硕大有力的性器在穴口磨蹭。阿拉丁轻喘一声，抬眼瞧见那人，不是谁，正是不苟言笑的哈基姆，此刻舔咬着他的耳垂。  
随着速度加快，幻象中的哈基姆终于不再挑逗，他背脊一挺，进入阿拉丁那瞬间让他忍不住叫出声。  
阿拉丁喘着粗气，高潮来得猝不及防，他睁开眼，却发现哈基姆的脸变成了贾方。  
阿拉丁惊叫，引来了哈基姆，才发现他进浴室的时候根本没锁门。  
这下子，哈基姆见到了赤裸的男孩，以及他手上粘稠的白色液体。阿拉丁低着头，像个做错事的小孩，委屈巴巴。  
哈基姆连忙抽出浴巾披到男孩身上，环住他腰身的手紧紧不松开。  
“我刚刚看到了——”  
阿拉丁的脸挤到一块，分不清潮红是因为浴室过于闷热还是别的什么。  
“我刚刚看到了你背后的黑蛇纹身，”哈基姆说，“你被标记了。”  
阿拉丁点点头，不料对方因此抱得更紧了。  
“一切都会好起来的。”  
许久许久，哈基姆松开了，他又变得拘谨，站在门边支支吾吾地说着阿拉丁听不懂的话，最后他补了句：“穿好衣服，去睡个觉。”  
实话说，阿拉丁已经有点喜欢上他的沉默保镖了，有点后悔在车上对自己的性取向撒了谎。如果坦白一点，哈基姆会不会对他温柔一点？  
阿拉丁冲了个澡，他没有换洗衣服，哈基姆给他扔了件特大号的T恤衫，穿上去还能遮住屁股。  
阿拉丁挠挠头，拿着挎包走出浴室。哈基姆不见了，他先是听到一声嘭的巨响，再是耳鸣。强烈的麻感抵不过剧烈的疼痛，后脑勺发烫发热，温热的液体顺着头发流向脖颈。阿拉丁再也站不直了，视线愈发模糊。他伸手抹向脑后，是血。  
迷迷糊糊苏醒的时候，阿拉丁只觉得浑身的骨头像是敲碎了再被人粗鲁地拼凑起来，骨刺四面八方捅穿他的皮肉，让他晕晕沉沉，又剧痛无比。待意识逐渐回到自己的控制之下，阿拉丁发现所处的地方已不是幸福谷，而他的双手也被锁链绑住，在屋顶的杆子吊起来，脚尖勉强碰到水泥地面。  
阿拉丁听到有人在叫他的名字，那声音陌生又熟悉——哈基姆被好几个壮汉架着，他的脸肿的不成人形。  
坐在扶手椅的男人走到阿拉丁面前，挑起他的下巴，让他直直盯着自己的脸。  
阿拉丁认得他。即使头发更短，胡子更加整齐，身着高定西装，他又怎么会忘记贾方的脸？


End file.
